The Secret Letters of Littleton and Hume
by x-mayra-x
Summary: As Cartas secretas de Littleton e Hume  Com intenção de evitar olhares de curiosos no acampamento, ou seja de Charlie, Claire e Desmond começam uma amizade em segredo, usando o velho método de passar bilhetinhos. traduzida.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Secrets Letters of Littleton and Hume"**

**Autora: pure.black.midnight **

**Disclamer da autora: Eu não sou dona de Lost, Só gosto de brincar com os personagens.**

**Nota da autora:**** As partes em itálico são o que Claire escreveu**.

**Traduzida por x-mayra-x**

_Traduzida com autorização da autora _

_Authorized translation by the author_

* * *

_Estimado Desmond_, 

Não, Claire pensou, muito formal.

_Desmond,_

_Pra começar, como vai você?_

Não melhorou muito, mas tá bom.

_Eu sei que parece um pouco de besteira da minha parte escrever uma carta pra você já que nos vivemos na mesma praia e já que estamos num espaço que nos permite conversar, mas, bem, Charlie na verdade não gosta muito quando você fala comigo. Não que ele seja meu dono ou coisa assim, porque não é. Eu sou quem sou e quem manda em mim sou eu. É só que ele é tão bom pra mim e Aaron e por viver numa comunidade tão pequena, as pessoas iriam levantar comentários sobre nós se passássemos mais tempo juntos. Se bem que seria bom passar mais tempo com você._

Aff, ela soava patética.

_De qualquer forma, chega de meus devaneios. Eu escrevi para te perguntar se você gostaria de me acompanhar numa pequena missão para colher frutas amanhã de manhã. Sun se ofereceu para tomar conta de Aaron, visto que ela achou uma boa pra ficar praticando com o bebê. Normalmente eu não te perguntaria, tenho certeza que você esta muito ocupado fazendo... bem, no que for que você faz, mas como deve ter notado me falta excesso de altura (essa expressão existe?) no entanto sobra pra você._

Ele vai rir, ela sabia. Ela sentia isso, Desmond lendo a carta e rindo do quão estúpido soava a carta e ela.

_Eu vou entender completamente se você não quiser ir. Quer dizer, por que você iria? Tenho certeza que tem coisas muito mais importantes pra fazer do que pegar frutas com alguém que é baixinha e nem consegue pegar por si. Além do mais eu briguei com você e disse algo terrível por todo aquele incidente do pássaro. Mas eu pedi desculpas._

Oh Deus, ela está ficando histérica!

Claire rasurou com muita força este último parágrafo e em vez disso escreveu:

_Espero que você possa achar em seu coração forças para ajudar uma dama em perigo,_

_Com amor,_

Não!

_Sua,_

Não.

_Claire_

Muito melhor.

Ela arrancou o pedaço de papel do pequeno livro que ela usava como um diário e dobrou no meio e depois dobrou de novo. Mais tarde, quando ela o viu sozinho, preparando algo pra comer na nova cozinha improvisada, ela foi em sua direção e discretamente o entregou enquanto fingia pegar algo pra ela e Aaron. Sentando de volta na sua tenda Claire se sentiu como uma rebelde por estar fazendo algo escondido de Charlie e formando uma amizade secreta com Desmond bem debaixo do seu nariz, mesmo que seja só pra colher frutas.


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Secrett Letters of Littleton and Hume"**

**Parte 2**

**Autora: pure.black.midnight**

**Traduzida por x-mayra-x **

**Nota da autora:**** As partes da carta estão em itálico**

* * *

Nem precisa dizer que ao ver Claire se aproximando enquanto cortava uma manga e deixando cair um pedaço de papel na sua mão espantou um pouco Desmond. Ele olhou pra ela, confuso, mas ela apenas se manteve ocupada pegando algo pra ela e pro seu filho comer. Desmond estava prestes a perguntar sobre o que era o papel e foi quando ela lançou um olhar que o fez ficar quieto. Ao invés disso ele guardou em seu bolso, decidindo que ele leria mais tarde sozinho.

Quando ele terminou de comer sua salada de fruta e estava sob sua barraca, Desmond puxou o papel que Claire havia dado a ele e tentadoramente abriu para se revelar que era uma carta, embora bastante rasurada. Seus olhos percorreram sobre as palavras, sentindo seu significado. Um sorriso formou em seus lábios enquanto lia as palavras _'seria bom passar mais tempo com você'_. Ele tentou entender o que tinha sido rasurado, mas estava indecifrável.

Quando acabou de ler ele virou o papel pra responder usando um lápis que tinha achado da explosão da escotilha, você nunca sabe quando pode precisar de um.

_Claire,_

_Eu adoraria acompanhá-la para colher frutas com você. E para futuras referencias, eu nunca estou muito ocupado para ajudar uma dama em perigo._

Ele estava em conflito se colocava ou não _'especialmente você_' no final daquela frase. Se ele colocasse, Desmond pensou, ela provavelmente acharia que ele tem algum tipo de sentimento por ela e certamente ele não tinha! Seus sentimentos por Claire eram puramente platônicos, achar que iriam além disso seria totalmente ridículo. E de qualquer forma, ela tinha Charlie. No final ele acabou decidindo tirar o _'especialmente você'_ e deixar como estava.

_Não tenho certeza quando será à hora q você quer ir então você passa aqui e me pega quando estiver pronta. Se eu ainda estiver dormindo quando você chegar na minha tenda fique a vontade pra me acordar da maneira que você achar melhor, apesar de que eu lhe imploro para não ser __**tão**__ cruel_.

_'Talvez ela pudesse me acordar com um beijo?'_ Ele pensou esperançoso e então se censurou por ter pensado em algo assim.

_Bons sonhos_,

Será que ele ousaria em colocar _'seu cavaleiro encantado'_?

_Seu cavaleiro encantado_

Sim, ele ousaria.

Desmond dobrou o papel no meio e prendeu numa pedra antes de guardar no bolso e ir à tenda de Claire. Quando ele passou fez questão de chamar atenção dela antes de jogar a pedra e continuar a andar casualmente.


	3. Chapter 3

"**The Secret Letters of Littleton and Hume"**

**Parte 3**

**Traduzida por x-mayra-x**

**Nota da autora**_: Desculpem pelo longo intervalo entre capítulos, minha inspiração me deserdou. Oh e um muito obrigado a mayra que traduziu minha fic pra português. Mais uma vez eu agradeço a a todos pelos maravilhosos feedbacks, incluindo as em português que a mayra gentilmente me enviou e traduziu._

**Por favor, me perdoem por não ter carta nesse capitulo **_(em itálico). _**Eu prometo que terá o dobro de cartas no próximo capítulo.**

* * *

_Você é uma pessoa terrível Desmond!_

Claire escreveu furiosamente no seu diário, muito ocupada com sua carta para notar que Charlie havia entrado na tenda olhando curioso. E ela permaneceu distraída até ele tossir alto. Pulando sutilmente do susto em saber que não estava mais sozinha ela olhou firme pra ele e exclamou "Charlie! Não fique me espiando assim!".

Ela olhou para o livro em suas mãos e guardou rapidamente debaixo do travesseiro antes que certos olhares se tornassem ainda mais curiosos. Ele ainda continuou em pé franzindo o canto da boca. "E aí?" ela perguntou impacientemente, ansiosa pra voltar a escrever a carta pra Desmond, "O que você quer Charlie?".

Ele agachou no berço para que ficasse no nível dos olhos do bebe que remexia feliz dentro dele. "Eu só estava checando você e Aaron," falou pra ela. Ela virou os olhos por trás dele, mas não disse nada. "Eu estou preocupado com você, Claire," Charlie continuou, "Você tem estado muito distraída ultimamente e eu acho que você tem negligenciado o seu bebê."

"Sai!" ela reclamou.

"O que?" ele perguntou confusão escrita por todo o rosto dele.

"Você me ouviu. Sai! Não ache que pode vir aqui e me acusar de negligenciar meu filho!" Claire disse furiosa, "Você é mãe? Não. Até que você seja acho que não devia se meter na minha, na nossa, vida!".

Ele se levantou, mas não fez movimento algum de ir embora então ela jogou nele a primeira coisa que ela colocou as mãos. Um travesseiro. Depois do primeiro grito de 'Hey!' ela o acertou de novo, e de novo, ate que ele finalmente ele entendeu o recado e correu fora da tenda resmungando sozinho.

Claire suspirou e pegou Aaron do berço. Ele sorriu pra ela e ela sorriu de volta. "Você não acha que eu sou uma mãe ruim, acha?" perguntou baixinho. O bebê gemeu feliz nos seus braços e ela entendeu isso como um bom sinal.

Uma vez que seu filho estava dormindo Claire voltou a escrever a carta. Já era noite quando ela terminou e começou a pensar em um plano pra entregar a carta a Desmond. Ela olhou em volta de sua tenda buscando alguma inspiração e seus olhos pararam no livro aos seus pés que ela tinha pegado emprestado de Sawyer. Hesitou um momento quando pegou o livro. Ela não tinha ainda terminado e era realmente um bom livro, mas mesmo assim ela o receberia de volta muito em breve com uma carta em resposta. Depois de adicionar um rápido P.S. ela enfiou a carta dentro do livro e procurou por seu destinatário.

Ele estava conversando com Charlie quando ela o viu de longe. Ela passeou casualmente até eles e esperou por uma pausa na conversa entre os dois para presentear Desmond com o livro. "'Aqui está aquele livro que eu te disse que emprestaria," ela disse a ele.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram confusas por um momento, mas logo caiu em si e pegou o livro. "Ah, certo. Obrigado," ele respondeu.

Seja apenas para fazer ciúmes pra Charlie ou se havia algo mais Claire não tinha certeza. O que ela sabe agora é que adorou ter beijado Desmond no rosto enquanto dizia boa noite e retornado pra sua tenda. Para trás ela deixou dois homens sentindo duas emoções completamente diferentes. Dois homens. Um sorrindo. Outro franzindo.


End file.
